It is known that primycin (chemical name: 18-arabinozyl-2-n-butyl-3,7,11,15,19,21,23,25,27,37-decahydroxy-4,16,32,34 ,36-pentamethyl-tetrakonta-16,32-dien-35-0-lacton-40-quanidiniumsulfate) can successfully be used for treating skin diseases, urological diseases in surgery, ophthalmology, gynecology, and dermatology, as well as in the treatment of burns.
Neither resistant nor allergic reactions were found until now during its use. Furthermore combinations of primycine with other antibiotics are also known (HU-PS 158,241).
Primycin is used in different forms. HU-PS 173,708 describes pharmaceutical compositions containing heterocolloidal primycin. Disadvantages of these compositions are their low primycin content (0.2-1%), the ethanol used for preparing the heterocolloidal solvent has in certain cases a skin irritating effect as well as if the alcohol evaporates from the treated surface, a part of the primycin brought up to the surface runs off without biological utilization. HU-PS 194,493 described a basic gel containing primycin and N-methyl-pyrrolidone and the pharmaceutical compositions which can be prepared therefrom, such as a gel or, ointment.